


Friday I'm In Love

by tlinrookie



Category: South Park
Genre: 80s Music, Car Jams, Classic Rock, Craig's Boner Jams, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlinrookie/pseuds/tlinrookie
Summary: Tweek gets pulled into the Tucker siblings' embarrassing antics, but he soon realizes they come by it honestly.orCar jams with Tweek, Craig, and Tricia.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78





	Friday I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's extra fun if you listen to the songs while you read. :)

The hallways always emptied out a little quicker on Friday afternoons. His classmates hurried off to go get ready for hot dates, to the football field for this week’s big game, or just to get as far away from the school as they could for the weekend. The shrill ring of the dismissal bell still echoed in the hallway like a ghost, forgotten sheets of homework fluttered to the ground not to be remembered until a jolt of panic comes Monday morning.

Tweek liked to linger. He liked to wait for the crowd to dissipate, to avoid getting swept up in the sweaty, stewing mess of his peers as they all made a mad dash for the double doors at precisely 3:10 PM. He slowly, diligently swapped his last period binder for the textbooks he would be taking home that weekend. Chemistry, U.S. History, Statistics…one by one added to the pile until his shoulder drooped under the weight. But he wouldn’t think about those right now. Those books would be stowed away until at least Sunday afternoon. Because it was Friday, and the whole, beautiful weekend stretched out before him. His locker door snapped shut and he spun on the heel of his dirty Converse sneaker, back resting against the cold metal as he breathed in deep and a small smile stretched across his face. Sweet _freedom._

A happy humming reached his ears, low and a bit nasally. It gradually got louder along with the slap of footsteps reverberating through the empty hallway.

Once Craig reached Tweek’s locker, the humming had turned into quiet singing. Craig reached out, taking the stack of textbooks from Tweek’s arms and stacking them, one by one, into the crook of his right elbow.

“ _It’s such a gorgeous sight to see you eat in the middle of the night. You can never get enough, enough of this stuff. It’s Friday, I’m in love_!”

Craig was not a good singer. Tweek always liked hearing it, though, because he knew that if Craig was singing, that meant he was happy.

“Ready to go?” Craig reached out his left hand, wiggling his fingers. As Tweek grabbed his hand, he looked up to see him flashing a big grin. Even after spending his middle school years in braces, one of Craig’s front teeth still slightly overlapped the other. Tweek loved it. He thought it gave Craig’s smile character.

They started down the empty hallway together, clasped hands swinging in between them, towards the double doors that lead to the parking lot. The gateway to freedom.

Tweek squinted in the early autumn sunshine as they exited the school, lifting his free hand to shield his eyes from the glare. Over on the side of the building, Tricia was leaning against the brick wall, giggling with a huddle of other freshmen girls. She looked up as she noticed them passing by, bidding her friends a quick “see ya!” as she hurried to catch up with Tweek and her brother.

“Oh my _god_ , you guys! Karen just had her dress tucked _into_ her underwear.” Tricia squealed as she fell into step alongside Tweek. “Her whole ass was out! Where everyone could see! That’s so embarrassing. Can you _imagine_?”

Tweek shuddered at the thought. “Poor girl.”

“That happened to me once,” Craig said, “I ripped the whole pocket off the back of my pants. You could see my whole asscheek for the rest of the day.”

Tricia gasped. “What did you _do_?”

Craig shrugged, twisting his body around to try to get a look at his rear end. “I don’t know, I might be wearing them today.”

He wasn’t, Tweek noted gratefully.

“I was wearing my Wookie underwear that day though, so it was cool.”

By then, they had reached Tweek’s little black hatchback. He dug around in his backpack for a couple of seconds for his keys as Craig and Tricia impatiently yanked at their door handles.

Reaching for the bar underneath the passenger seat, Craig immediately slid his chair as far back as it could go, sending Tricia’s knees knocking against her stomach in the backseat. She scowled as she slid over into the middle seat.

“Seatbelts!” Tweek reminded them as he twisted the key in the ignition. Tricia and Craig both reluctantly grabbed their seatbelts and clicked them into place.

“Craig! Play some car jams! It’s the freakin’ weekend!” Tricia called from the backseat, digging the aux cord from between the two front seats and shoving it into her brother’s hand. Craig leaned forward and turned the volume knob almost all the way to the right before plugging the cord into his phone and poking around on his screen.

Tweek slowly backed out of his parking spot. The lot had virtually cleared out at this point, but the traffic had bottlenecked leaving the school. He pulled into the long line of cars, nearly at the back, and settled in for a nice, long wait.

“We’re going straight to your house, right-“ Tweek asked before an electric keyboard shrieked through the speakers, effectively drowning out his voice. He jumped once the bass started thumping, feeling it reverberating through his chest.

He whipped his head to his right. Craig had kicked his feet up on the dashboard, his knees nearly to his chest, fingers flying in an impressive show of air guitar. He was nodding his head so ferociously, Tweek feared it may just fall off and roll onto the floorboard.

“Craig, _seriously_? Do you have to do this every time we get in the car? Tricia- _sorry_ -he-” Tweek reprimanded, as he reached forward to turn the volume down, but before he could something caught his eye in the rearview mirror. Tricia, flailing her arms wildly as her strawberry blonde hair whipped around her face.

“Oh no,” Tweek groaned, “you’re _both_ this way!”

“ _Here we stand, world’s apart, hearts broken in two, two, two_ ,” both the Tuckers yelled together.

Tweek sighed and slumped into his seat, discreetly checking his mirrors to see If anyone he knew was around to witness the impromptu concert. Just as he inched forward at the red light, he caught sight of Eric Cartman’s pinched face in the car behind them.

“ _Oh god_ ,” he grumbled, praying that Cartman wouldn’t have anything to say about just how much the car was rocking. Craig was now kicking his feet against the dashboard and Trisha had her hands in the air, still swinging her hair back and forth.

“ _Some day love will find you, break those chains that bind you!_ ” They were screaming the lyrics so loudly, Tweek thought his ear drums would burst.

Craig reached over and slid his fingers along Tweek’s cheek, turning his face to look at him,

“ _I still love you girl, I really love you girl_ ,” he crooned, looking into Tweek’s wide eyes with a little crease forming between his eyebrows, before quickly dropping his hand and returning to his air guitar, eyes squeezed shut and brow glistening with sweat.

Once the song ended, Tricia was laid over in the back seat with her arms stretched above her head, panting, as Craig finally started to untangle his legs from the dashboard.

“Jesus,” Tweek hissed, fumbling with the volume nob, breathing a sigh of relief once his ears had stopped pounding. “Couldn’t you all at least wait until we’re out of the parking lot?”

Tricia laughed, “Tweek, congratulations! You get a front row seat to a Terrific Tucker Friday Night Concerto, free of charge!”

“Ooh!” Craig let out an excited noise as the next song started playing, this time at a much more acceptable volume. He reached over and laid his hand on Tweek’s thigh as Tweek felt a blush start to creep up his cheeks.

_Looking in your eyes, I see a paradise. This world that I found is too good to be true…_

Craig leaned his head back against the headrest, eyes closed and a small grin playing at his lips. He almost looked like he was _reminiscing._

Tricia had finally recovered in the backseat, sitting upright and smoothing her hair out from her face.

“This is a good fucking song.” Craig said, rubbing his thumb in a little circle over Tweek’s thigh.

Tricia jerked her head up, “A good _fucking_ song? Are you serious?”

“ _Yes_ , Tricia,” he answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“ _Starship_? Craig, that is so corny!”

“No it’s not. It’s romantic. Tweek loves it.”

Tweek kept his eyes glued on the road, cheeks burning and determined not to look at either of the Tuckers. Tricia grabbed either side of his headrest, hauling herself up so her head poked into the front between them.

“Tweek, don’t tell me Craig _honestly_ makes you listen to this while you guys do it!” Her eyes were pleading, but the corners of her lips twitched as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Tweek reluctantly looked up into the rearview mirror, catching Tricia’s blue eyes. He sighed, shoulders slumping as he gave a little nod.

“He, uh, he has a playlist.” Tweek admitted.

Tricia flopped back over into the seat beside her, holding her stomach as it shook with giggles, “ _Oh my god_!”

“Hell yeah I do. And it works every time.” Craig said smugly. Tweek made sure Craig was looking down at his phone before he caught Tricia’s eye again and very discreetly shook his head. Tricia fell into full-on belly laughs.

“Come on babe, do it with me,” Craig said, grabbing Tweek’s hand with his own.

“ _Ooh, all that I need is you…_ ” Craig sang, leaning his head against Tweek’s and nudging him with his elbow.

Tweek decided there was no use arguing, gripped Craig’s hand a little tighter and sang along, “ _All that I ever needed…_ ”

“ _And all that I want to dooo…_ ”

“ _Is hold you forever, ever and ever_!” They sang that last line together, lifting their clasped hands together as their voices got louder with each word.

“Okay, stop, stop! Switch the song!” Tricia shouted, reaching into the front seat for Craig’s phone. “I’m getting horrible mental images, just awful!”

“Hey!” Tweek laughed as Craig snatched his phone back from her grip. Craig grumbled under his breath and pushed the forward button for the next song.

_Step inside, walk this way. You and me babe- hey, hey!_

“No! Skip!” Tricia cried.

“What? Pour Some Sugar on Me?” Craig asked, turning his back against the window to look at Tricia incredulously.

“ _Ugh_. This song is so _cringe_!” She said, rolling her eyes.

Craig just continued to gape at her. “Def Leppard? No?” He looked to Tweek, who just gave him a shrug and a guilty smile.

“Is this one on your playlist _too_ , Craig?” Tricia teased with a peel of laughter.

“ _No_ ,” he said, “but I’m gonna add it.”

“Let me play one for me and Tweek!” She snatched Craig’s phone out of his hand and began poking at the screen with her purple polished nails. After a couple of seconds, she placed the phone back on the console face-up, leaning back with a satisfied look on her face.

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name and it feels like…home._

Craig scoffed and sat back in his seat, rolling his eyes as Tweek perked up and started singing along with Tricia. She placed her hands on Tweeks shoulders and started swaying both of them to the beat.

“Seriously? Madonna is the one who’s _cringe._ ” Craig pouted, arms folded over his chest as he watched the two of them dance through narrowed eyes.

“I think I’m going to do the cone bra look this Halloween,” Tricia said.

Craig lurched forward to grab the steering wheel as Tweek gasped and completely turned in his seat to gawk at Tricia.

“Can-would you be mad if I…can I do it too?” He asked, eyes wide.

“Yes! Tweek! Do it with me!” She squealed, bouncing in her seat.

Craig huffed again. “What is _cone bra_?” He asked, his fingers emphasizing the last two words with air quotes. “It doesn’t sound like something my little sister should be wearing for Halloween…or any other time.”

“Okay, _Dad_.” Trisha rolled her eyes, pulling her phone out of her pocket again. “I’ll show you. It’s only one of the most iconic looks _ever_.” She passed Craig her phone after a quick Google image search.

He turned to Tweek, eyes roving up and down his body “You’re gonna wear that?”

“ _Maybe_.”

“ _Damn_ ,” Craig raised his eyebrows, “okay,” he said approvingly.

“Oh, oh! Best part! Come on, Craig!” Tricia put one hand on Craig’s shoulder and one on Tweek’s, lifting herself back into the space between them.

_It’s like a dream, no end and no beginning. You’re here with me, it’s like a dream. Let the choir sing!_

“ _When you call my name it’s like a little prayer. I’m down on my knees, I wanna take you there!_ ” All three of them sang together, Craig’s low and nasally voice clashing terrible with Tweek’s and Tricia’s. Craig lifted his arms over his head as Tweek and Tricia took turns “vogue-ing”.

“See? You should let me DJ more often.” Tricia said in the gap before the next song began.

_Many times I tried to tell you, many times I cried alone. Always I’m surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone._

Craig shifted so that he was facing the window, hunching his shoulders in and cupping his phone with his hand.

“What are you doing?” Tweek asked, glancing over at him.

“Nothing,” Craig said quickly over his shoulder. Tricia leaned over in her seat, peeking in the space between the car door and Craig’s seat.

“Ha!” she yelled and, with the element of surprise on her side, snatched Craig’s phone out of his hand, “you’re adding this to your playlist!”

“Shut _up_ , Tricia!” Craig jerked around and grabbed for his phone, but Tricia fended him off with an elbow, giggling as she scrolled through his playlist.

“Craig’s _Boner Jams_? That’s what you named your _romantic_ playlist? I swear, Craig, Tweek should just break up with you right now.”

“Cut it out!” Craig yelled, finally taking his phone out of Tricia’s grip. She cackled in the backseat as he folded his arms across his chest again, thumping back against his seat and glaring out the windshield.

Tweek smiled sweetly at Craig and clasped his hand around Craig’s, softly prying his fingers from his phone.

“Here, let me play one for you.” He said. Craig grabbed the wheel again as Tweek quickly typed a title into the search bar.

He turned the volume up a little bit, excitedly anticipating Craig’s reaction. A familiar, Celtic-reminiscent tune started floating through the speakers and Craig immediately sat up in his seat, a wide grin spreading across his face as Tricia’s previous transgressions were forgotten.

_Poor ol Johnny Ray sounded sad upon the radio but he moved a million hearts in mono._

“Good one, Tweek!” Tricia piped up, moving her shoulder up and down to the rhythm.

Craig sang his _too ra loo ra’s_ while slapping his knees to the beat of the song. Tweek nodded his head to the beat and tapped his finger on the steering wheel.

Suddenly, the song slowed down and they all looked at each other excitedly as they ducked down in their seats, gradually lifting themselves higher as the tempo increased.

_Come on Eileen too rye aye. Come on, Eileen, too rye aye._

“ _Now you have grown, now you have shown. Oh, Eileen_ ,” Craig sang out. Tricia started punching the button for the sunroof; it slowly rolled open as she lifted herself to an almost standing position. The song kept speeding up, Tweek’s heart was beating fast. Each word came faster and faster, Craig was pumping his arms back and forth like he was running. Finally, as the build up climaxed with a rapid series of drum beats, Tricia burst through the sunroof, throwing her arms in the arm and yelling,

“ _Come on Eileen!_ ”

“ _What the fuck_?” Tweek yelped, laughing, “you’re gonna make me wreck!” He reached back and grabbed a fistful of her pants leg, lightly tugging her back into the car.

“Classic,” Craig sighed, leaning back in his seat as he caught his breath, “you know me well, babe.”

By now, they had reached the Tuckers’ street, passing rows of quaint little houses until they were almost to the end of the cul de sac. They pulled into the driveway of the khaki-colored house. Orange lamplights gleamed in the windows and fluffy smoke puffed out of the chimney into the chilly fall air. Tweek always got a warm feeling in his stomach at the Tucker residence- it was just so homey and cozy. He didn’t feel the need to put on any airs or try to be someone he wasn’t. They accepted him as his weird and wonderful self, and he was excited to spend another weekend here.

As soon as he put the car in park, Tricia and Craig darted out of the car, racing and shoving their way to up the sidewalk. Tricia reached the front door first, turning to stick her tongue out at Craig as she pushed her way in. Craig shrugged and started walking back to Tweek. He leaned in the still-open passenger door and scooped Tweek’s stack of textbooks off the floorboard. As soon as Tweek walked around the front of the car, Craig grabbed his hand and tugged him to his side. He slipped his free arm around his shoulders as they walked up to the porch together.

Tricia had left the front door open, the light from the hallway spilling onto the steps outside. Tweek could hear music tinkling from the direction of the kitchen as Craig steered him inside.

Laura was bent down in front of the oven, hands wrapped in oven mits as she pulled out a casserole and sat it on the stove top. She was humming along to the music and swaying her hips. Tricia was in the kitchen as well, sitting on the counter and fiddling with the speakers.

“Hey, boys! I hope you’re hungry!” Laura said with a smile. She nodded her head towards Tricia, “I was enjoying my Fleetwood Mac, but now Tricia is bogarting the speaker.”

 _Oh, so the karaoke isn’t over yet,_ Tweek thought to himself. Tricia must have settled on a song finally, because the volume increased as the sounds of an electric guitar filled the room. Craig dumped Tweek’s books on the counter and hurriedly kicked his shoes off, sliding with sock feet back over to Tweek. He leaned closer as the first couple of lyrics tinkled through the speakers,

“ _Dig if you will the picture. Of you and I engaged in a kiss_ ,” He lifted Tweek’s chin up slowly, their lips almost touching before he pulled away and spun over to Tricia, pulling Tweek along with him. He stumbled behind him, a little flustered from Craig’s display. Once Craig let go of his hand, Tricia swooped in and grabbed both of his hands, pumping their arms back and forth and spinning him around the floor.

Tweek could hear Laura laughing as Craig took her hands, pulling her into the middle of their makeshift dance floor.

_Maybe I’m just like my mother, she’s never satisfied._

Craig twirled her by the hand and dipped her over his arm, the two of them laughing and singing together.

Suddenly, Tweek heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He tensed up- he was always a little nervous around Craig’s dad. He was just so tall, with his gruff expression, and booming voice-

“Hell, Laura, turn it up!” He said as he came in to view. He danced into the room with the most cliché Dad-moves Tweek had ever seen. Shoulders hunched, arms held at ninety degree angles, moving them back and forth with each step. Tweek covered his mouth to muffle his giggles. _Okay, maybe he’s not that scary._

Tricia pulled him back again, twirling and dipping Tweek just like Craig had done with his mother. The five of them spun around the kitchen floor, Tweek laughing to himself about what the neighbors must think about the show they could see from the open window.

“You kids are lucky you have cool parents to show you what good music is. Not that shit they play on the radio nowadays,” Thomas huffed, as tugged Laura close and spun her around. She lightly slapped his shoulder.

“Okay, okay, stop. You’re gonna burn the potatoes!” She laughed as she hurried back over to the stove once the song began to fade out.

Tweek, Craig, and Tricia were all still humming to themselves as they set the table. It wasn’t anything fancy, just some plates and bowls with a handful of mismatched silverware. The radio still played in the background as they all joined each other in the dining room to have dinner. Tweek couldn’t help but smile to himself as he took his first bite of mashed potatoes. There wasn’t anything extraordinary about today, and that was probably what made him like it the most. As far as he was concerned, this was just a typical evening with the Tuckers.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I finally did it and made Craig's Boner Jams an actual playlist. You can take a listen here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6tnTajlzf1oeQdWkjZWRRI?si=GnOkbl_gT2in58YpDZr17A
> 
> Here are the songs mentioned in the story (although you probably already know!)
> 
> Friday I'm In Love- The Cure  
> Separate Ways- Journey  
> Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now- Starship  
> Pour Some Sugar On Me- Def Leppard  
> Like A Prayer- Madonna  
> We Belong- Pat Benatar  
> Come On Eileen- Dexy's Midnight Runners  
> When Doves Cry- Prince
> 
> I quickly realized how difficult it is to write a song-heavy fic when you can't see the dancing or hear the music. It's all fun though! I love the head-canon that Craig has really dad-taste in music, and this popped into my head while listening to the 80s Pop station on Pandora (am I the only one who still listens to Pandora?). And I wanted to throw some Tucker-love in there as well. Please let me know if you have any comments, or what you liked, in the comments and feel free to leave kudos if you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
